


Innocent Love (풋사랑)

by De_drums



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, but also cute, rocky helps mj with his musical, they're akward save them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_drums/pseuds/De_drums
Summary: Minhyuk is still shaking when he finds his seat and slides against the soft velvet, barely registering lights going off and people shushing each other; silence takes over the theatre, but his mind is so damn loud.Myungjun is born to be on that stage. It is all in his delicate gestures, his honey-like voice, his confident dance steps; it's the way he flirts with the audience, gorgeous as ever, finally free, shining like the brightest star. Minhyuk just can't help but keep falling for him again and again and again -no matter if it's Myungjun or Jamie or a weird yet perfect mix of the two, he would risk it all for him.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 17





	Innocent Love (풋사랑)

**Author's Note:**

> should have called this "rocky has a crush on myungjun 24/7" or smth lmao  
> also it's been so long i don't know how to properly tag a fic anymore 
> 
> (little note: i'm not mothertongue, feel free to correct me if you see any mistake!)

The first time Minhyuk crosses path with him, he doesn't think too much of it.  
Sure, the guy is probably one of the hottest persons he has ever seen and his smile could light up the whole room, but Minhyuk doesn't believe in love at first sight nor he is the type to fall for anyone. He is not even sure if he likes boys _that_ way or if he is simply admiring the undeniable beauty and glow the other exudes with little to no effort. He is just a face -a handsome one- amongst the sea of students crossing the hallway anyway. Minhyuk walks past him without looking back, his mind already drifting away.  
  
The first time he sees him like _that_ , though, Minhyuk has to pinch himself just to make sure he is not hallucinating -that can't possibly be the same guy he met around the school yard a couple of times.  
Maybe it's the heavy make-up or the way-too-high heels he is wearing with such nonchalance, but there is something _so_ fascinating about it and Minhyuk can't take his eyes off him, totally drawn by the unexpected sight.  
"Close your mouth, sweetie, you are drooling"  
"Stop embarrassing him, Myungjun-ah", a girl reprimands him, rolling her eyes. "This _Jamie_ thing is really going to your head, huh"  
" _Yah_ , how you dare-"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever" she shushes him, turning to face Minhyuk. "Excuse him, please. May I ask why you are here?"  
It is kind of a fail with Myungjun (it's a pretty name, Minhyuk decides, it suits him) playing the diva right in front of him in a clear attempt of making him even more flustered, but he tries his best to regain some of his composure.  
"Oh, right, sure. Mrs Park asked me to bring you this", he rummages in his bag for a while, eventually handing her the CD. "She said it's for a, uh, for your show or something? I can't really remember, I'm sorry"  
"Ah, yeah, thank you", she nods lightly, before turning her attention back to her friend.  
Minhyuk politely bows in return and dashes out of the dressing room, heart racing and head spinning. He is not sure what the hell he just witnessed but saying he didn't like it would be a lie. A big one.  
  
He tries to get Myungjun out of his thoughts, if only to stop his attention span and grades to drop even more. He tries with all his might but the image of Myungjun keeps lingering even in his dreams, leaving him way too frustrated. After much overthinking that led to sleepless nights and some missed classes, Minhyuk decides that if he can't fight it -whatever _it_ is- then he will get along with it and see what happens.  
He has always been an observer anyway, catching people's little habits, reactions, their mood swings; in that sense, Myungjun is an amazing, unexplored world on his own.  
He finds out that Myungjun is simply... too much. Too loud to begin with, his laughter spreading around the whole cafeteria, urging his friends to calm him down before they get scolded; or maybe it's because he has the bad tendency to unconsciously hit them when he goes hysterical and they want to preserve their own well-being, Minhyuk can't tell which one is more likely.  
Myungjun has the rare ability to get along with anyone, to fit in every group, saying the right thing at the right moment -something Minhyuk never learnt. He has always been considered the calmer one or the mood killer or the slightly weird guy you treat more like a simple acquaintance rather than a close friend, sometimes all of it together. Maybe it's his fault, it surely is, he should have tried to be more outgoing, to follow his friends' dumb ideas; that's what everyone had always hoped, instead of almost begging him to step outside the dance studio and act like a normal teenager. But the truth is, Minhyuk doesn't care; he never did, he doesn't want to change for someone else. He is fine as he is, even if it means being an outsider for the rest of his life.  
Watching Myungjun being that carefree and confident, he wonders if they could ever get along; they are complete opposites and while opposites do attract each other, they also might clash inevitably. It could either end with Minhyuk failing to stand his bubbly personality for more than five minutes or loving and fully embrace it, finding his missing half. It's a russian roulette with no clear outcome, Myungjun is still an unsolved puzzle.  
After quite some time, though, he has to admit that he maybe, just maybe, has fallen for him. It is totally against his own _I'm Park Minhyuk and I don't give a fuck about love_ attitude, but that's what it is. Just a tiny, completely _platonic_ crush (or so he hopes). After all he doesn't know Myungjun for real, only the version of him he created in his own head; despite seeming a genuinely nice person, Minhyuk can't be sure the guy won't turn into a total jerk if he ever mustered the courage to approach him. Not that he would anyway, Myungjun is older and too popular to even notice him, and that alone is enough to make him give up.  
  
When it eventually happens, Minhyuk is not ready. At all.  
"Hey!"  
He could recognize that high-pitched voice everywhere and yet, it takes him so off guard that he drops all of his books on the floor, curses leaving his mouth before he can even think of something more appropriate to say. "Ah, shit, I-"  
"No need to be this nervous around me every time", Myungjun jokes and kneels beside him, picking up some papers. "I didn't want to scare you, I'm sorry"  
Minhyuk feels his ears burning, even more so when their fingers accidentally brush each other. He definitely had not get over his not-so-little-anymore infatuation, he concludes; if possible, it’s going even more downhill and he hates it.  
He quickly collects his stuff, taking a step back while fighting the urge to run as far away as possible. "S-sorry 'bout the mess, you took me by surprise"  
"No biggie", Myungjun is still smiling and Minhyuk wonders if he ever stops. "Do you have a moment?"  
"Sure, I guess?"  
"Great! I tried to approach you earlier but you always looked so focused on your own things, I did not want to be annoying"  
Minhyuk scratches his head, embarrassed. "You wouldn't have bothered me, I- sorry if I gave you that impression"  
"Glad to hear that but can you, like, stop apologize? If we go on like this I'll never get to the point!", Myungjun says, half-serious, patting his shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "I told you, there's nothing to worry about"  
Minhyuk bites his tongue, nodding. "What do you want? _H-Hyung_?", he quickly adds -being yelled at for disrespecting a senior is the last thing he needs.  
"Well, it is going to sound a bit out of the blue but-", Myungjun suddenly seems to lose some of his confidence, and it is kind of endearing to see him acting as an average human being for once. "Could you teach me how to dance? Let's say, from the basics?"  
Minhyuk blinks, confused. "W-What?"  
"You are good -like, _really_ good, as far as I know. And also my only hope, to be completely honest"  
"We don't know each other, though? How do you-"  
"I asked around", he shrugs, "came across a couple of videos from your past performances, too"  
"I don't- I mean, thank you but-"  
"Listen, I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't this desperate" Myungjun admits, softening a bit. "I totally understand if you don't want to but at least think about it and let me know, okay?"  
Minhyuk can barely process it, the older already walking away from him. He doesn't have time, he can't risk Myungjun to change his mind or for his own cowardice to get the best of him. Take it or leave it, they say.  
" _Hyung_ , wait!", he shouts, making a few heads turning in his direction.  
Myungjun stops, looking at him expectantly. "Yes?"  
"Tomorrow after classes, 5pm. What do you think?"  
"Really? You're the best!", Myungjun's eyes sparkle with joy. "See you tomorrow then!"  
Minhyuk stands still in the middle of the corridor, oblivious to people bouncing into him. He feels like he just got struck by lightning -in a positive way, as crazy as it may sound.  
  
He regrets his decision as soon as they step into the studio.  
Surprisingly enough, his own inability to hold a proper conversation is not the biggest problem -much to his confusion, Myungjun isn't saying anything. He was expecting him to talk as soon as he entered the room, but it’s almost as his _hyung_ turned into someone else, shyly looking around, wrapped in a hoodie too big for him. Minhyuk finds him adorable, but that doesn't change the fact that neither of them seems to know what to do, except to laugh nervously whenever their eyes meet.  
When silence becomes too unbearable, Minhyuk decides to sacrifice himself and make a move, for the sake of their practice. "Let's warm up a little and then you can tell me more about... wait, why do you need training in the first place?"  
Myungjun lights up, snapping out of his trance. "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you! It's for a musical called _Everybody's talking about Jamie_ , I play the main character"  
Minhyuk's hand, which was aiming for his phone to turn some music on, stops mid-air -that name definitely rings a bell. If only he could remember where-- _oh_. Now it makes sense.  
"So the makeup and, uhm, all that stuff-"  
"It's called drag", Myungjun explains kindly. " _Jamie_ is about a gay boy who's also a drag queen and wants to go to the prom wearing a dress"  
"Then are you-?"  
"Is that a problem? Or are you interested?", he teases, but he looks a bit uneasy.  
"No, I was just wondering", Minhyuk clarifies, purposely avoiding his second question. "I couldn't care less, it's your business after all"  
Myungjun's relieved sigh doesn't go unnoticed, but Minhyuk pretends not to hear it.  
"Aren't you worried?" he asks instead, genuinely curious.  
"Of what?"  
"You know, people tend to gossip when you are... different"  
"It's just a role... and I don't think liking men or dressing up as a woman is that big of a deal anyway", Myungjun ponders. "They can say whatever they want, it's not my problem"  
Minhyuk frowns, not fully convinced; there is something about his tone that doesn't sit right with him, as if others' opinion is more important than he is willing to admit. He would like to find out more, but that is not the right time.  
"Okay, so, do you know anything at all about dancing?" he inquires, stretching his legs.  
"To be honest? You're going to have such a hard time with me"  
"You can't be that bad, _hyung_ "  
"Oh, how I wish you were right!", Myungjun lowers his head. "Go easy on me, please"  
"I will", he promises, though it sounds like a lost cause already. "We'll start from rudiments and then work on the actual choreography"  
"How long will it take?"  
"It depends on how fast you learn, I guess? I can't tell until I see you try"  
"Great, we're doomed"  
"We'll be for sure if you keep up with this attitude", Minhyuk blurts out, his honest side taking over before he realizes what he has just said. "Fuck, I didn't mean-"  
"No, no, you're right! I swear I will be more positive about this whole thing from now on", Myungjun agrees, sticking out his pinky finger to seal his vow. "I'm just... scared"  
Minhyuk knows that sensation too well, he could mention hundreds of times where he felt frightened and out of place. "It will get better with time, trust me"  
"I hope so", Myungjun sighs. "Do you have a, uh, dance routine?"  
"I do, actually. I've made it when I was... eleven years old?", Minhyuk smiles, getting up. "I hadn't change it since then, it puts me in the right mood. Do you want to see it?"  
He has never showed it to anyone before, somehow feeling like it is something too personal, meant for him only -but he trusts Myungjun enough. No matter how awkward it still is between them, he knows he won't be judged or mocked or put down.  
His mind empties as soon as the music starts, just himself and the wonderful sensation of feeling _alive_. He dances his whole being out, gracefully finishing with a spin, and when he comes back to reality, Myungjun is staring at him, this time truly at loss for words for all the right reasons.  
"How do you do it?"  
"Does that mean you liked it or what?", he pants, sitting down again.  
"Are you kidding? That was amazing!", Myungjun says, in awe. "Tapes really don't do you justice. You looked so absorbed and professional and- and beautiful, I-",  
"Stop it, _hyung_ ", it is kind of burdensome, not being used to receive so much attention. "Do you want to try?"  
"Do you really think I'm going to move after _that_?"  
"It's nothing, you are exaggerating"  
"I am not", Myungjun states seriously. "For real, Minhyuk, you have a gift"  
"T-Thank you", he mutters, heart throbbing with pride and joy.  
When they part later, after another hour of Myungjun strongly refusing to give it a chance and studying every single detail of the original piece instead, Minhyuk feels lighter. There is something he still can't quite grasp in Myungjun's behaviours, but it's not that bad to be around him. He thinks it might even work out just fine, if only he waits a little bit more.  
  
It indeed takes a bunch more of shared lunches and late afternoons spent together but, after a while, they reach a balance, helping each other to step out of their comfort zones.  
Myungjun makes him feel right, accepting his weirdness and reacting to whatever random thing he says, and it is the best Minhyuk could have asked for. He also teases him a lot, but Minhyuk doesn't mind -it gives him an excuse to act all cute and offended, much to his _hyung_ 's enjoyment and will to spoil him to "made up for it". He is no longer intimidated by his overflowing energy, _au contraire_ , it had become his personal boost of serotonin.  
On the other hand Myungjun has learnt to put down his walls, exposing his most fragile parts, which Minhyuk only suspected. While he shields himself away from people beforehand, in fear of being disappointed over and over again, Myungjun wears a mask more often than not, to get accepted and hide his own complexes. It is not that far from his real self, from Minhyuk's perspective, but taking a closer look, he notices how Myungjun seems to always walk on eggshells around strangers, the way he looks for others’ approval, how he truly relaxes only when he is with his closest friends. It breaks Minhyuk's heart, but he is also glad Myungjun opened up about it; they are more similar than it may seem and it is what he needed to put the pieces together, to understand him in his entirety.  
Their practices, though, don't really progress; Myungjun tries with all his might, but it is like his body won't cooperate. It's tiring, for both of them.  
"I surrender"  
"What?", Minhyuk pants, catching his breath. "We should try again, you messed up a lot and-"  
"No way! I need my well-deserved rest and same goes for you - for god's sake, don't even _try_ to argue!", Myungjun stops the music, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to sit down. "You're going to kill me"  
Minhyuk smiles, wiping his sweat. "You are weak, _hyung_ "  
" _Yah_ , you're on another level, I can't keep up!" he whines, dramatically dropping on the floor.  
"How did you even get casted?" he asks, laying besides him.  
"I, uhm, I really didn't know dance was involved" Myungjun confesses. "I thought all I had to do was singing -which I'm pretty good at, if I can be honest"  
"I know, I- I heard you during rehearsals"  
"Oh? But I never saw you there?"  
"I... sneaked in?"  
"Just to see me?"  
Minhyuk rolls his eyes. "If that makes you happy"  
"I knew it", Myungjun winks, playfully poking his side. "Wait, do you want to come along later?"  
"Uh?"  
"Our theatre teacher thinks we suck", he whines. "I need some extra moral support"  
"You know you can always count on me, _hyung_ ", Minhyuk smiles, and it couldn't be more true, he would do anything to see Myungjun happy.  
That includes sitting through another two hours of disastrous choreography, Myungjun's angelic voice and Minhyuk's own fantasies that he desperately tries to put aside.  
"How was it, sweetie?" Myungjun asks, getting off the stage and holding onto him as he takes his heels off.  
He is still fully in his role and Minhyuk thinks it is the hottest thing he had ever seen in his whole life, nothing has changed from their first meeting. This time, he says it aloud.  
"I am flattered", Myungjun looks up, a knowing smirk on his lips. "But I was talking about my awful dance steps"  
Minhyuk covers his face, muffling a scream. _Breath in, breath out. You can do it._  
"Can I be blunt?", he hates to criticize him, but lying wouldn't do him any good either.  
"Sure, go ahead"  
"It's still... pretty messy. You _did_ improve, but you are too busy on getting the choreography right", he explains, as gentle as he can. "That makes you lose focus on everything else"  
"Yeah, I was expecting it", Myungjun's smile fades a little. "I'm sorry I let you down"  
"You didn't, _hyung_ , you are getting there!", Minhyuk hastily waves his hands. "We can work on it, okay? I promise I will turn you into the best dancer this school has ever had!"  
"That's bullshit and you know it. But thank you, it means a lot"  
  
And Myungjun really does his best, he never gives up despite the frustration, too determined to show himself and everyone else what he is capable of. He is probably the most hardworking person Minhyuk has ever met and when he eventually succeeds, he couldn't be more proud.  
"You did it, _hyung_!", he smiles, hugging him tightly. After jumping around and screaming for a while, Myungjun suddenly felt so overwhelmed that he started sobbing in his arms, weeks of bottled up emotions flowing out all at once.  
"Shit, I'm ruining your shirt", Myungjun sniffles with a shaking laugh, but he doesn't move.  
"It's okay, I don't mind"  
"I can't believe I finally got it"  
"Told you, didn't I? You should have trusted me more!"  
" _Yah_ , you know how I am, what did you expect-"  
"I'm just kidding", Minhyuk slightly pushes him aside so that they are face to face. "You should really stop putting yourself down so much"  
Myungjun looks at him for what feels a lifetime, still misty eyed, as if he is having an internal debate with himself on whether to speak or not.  
" _Hyung_? Are you okay?"  
"I- yeah, sorry, I was overthinking", he dismisses it, hugging him again. "Thank you, for everything"  
"Anytime", Minhyuk replies, slightly puzzled.  
"We should celebrate!", Myungjun wipes his tears, going back to his usual, loud self. "Let's have dinner somewhere, it's on me"  
"There's no reason-"  
" _Yah_ , don't downplay my achievements!", he protests, taking him by his arm. "And you deserve it, Minhyuk-ah, you are my lifesaver"  
Minhyuk can do nothing but being dragged outside, Myungjun leaning on him as they walk, chatting about anything that crosses their minds -it feels warm.  
  
"Have you ever thought of auditioning somewhere?", Myungjun asks casually, mouth full of noodles and soy sauce splattering everywhere.  
"Like... an idol?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure they would pick you instantly! You just need a stage name and that's it!"  
Minhyuk snorts. "Rocky"  
"Rocky _what_?"  
"My old crew gave me that nickname. They- well, we are not friends anymore but I kept it" he mutters. "You will think it's stupid but-"  
"I don't", Myungjun cuts him off. "It's... _swag_. Wait, _Rocky swag_ sounds even better! Can I call you that?"  
Minhyuk stares at him blankly. "Whatever you like, _hyung_ "  
"What kind of crew was that?"  
"All dancers, of course", he explains, chewing on a piece of meat. "But I and a couple of others rapped, too"  
Myungjun's chopsticks fall loudly on his plate. "You never told me!"  
"Stop make a melodrama out of everything", he sighs. "I'm sorry I didn't. Are we good now?"  
"No"  
Minhyuk senses a headache coming up. "What?"  
"First of all, you'll have to show me -I can't believe it, you are a full damn package and yet you act like it's nothing!"  
"You have a strange way of complimenting people, _hyung_ ", Minhyuk retorts, but he feels himself blushing. "What's next?"  
"Duet with me. Don't worry, I will stick to singing, you already taught me enough", he laughs, anticipating him. "But I really want to"  
"You will pester me until I say yes, won't you?"  
"Maybe", he shrugs, showing his best, annoying _aegyo_. "Pretty please?"  
Minhyuk can't possibly resist. "Deal"  
It is a shock to find out how well their voices blend, how they complement each other; it's like reaching a new whole level of intimacy, a pure and almost ethereal kind of closeness, and Minhyuk knows there is no going back: he does like Myungjun. What started as an innocent crush has turned into something out of his control, but he is fine with it, he thinks, tentatively putting his arms around Myungjun's waist and sitting him on his lap. He does it unconsciously, but Myungjun keeps talking, unperturbed, going on about details Minhyuk won't remember anyway.  
They _have_ become more affectionate lately but it has been such a subtle change Minhyuk is not sure it means something. Maybe he is just misinterpreting Myungjun's signals, maybe they are not meant to be more than best friends. It is confusing, but he dares to say he has finally found his place, no matter how Myungjun sees him -as long as he is part of his life, it's enough.  
"Minhyuk-ah, are you even listening to me?"  
"Sorry, _hyung_ ", he shakes his head, pressing his cheek further into the sweater's soft fabric. "I think I got lost midway"  
" _Aish_ , this kid", Myungjun smiles, his hand finding Minhyuk's. "Am I that boring?"  
"A bit?", he grins, earning a smack on his arm. "No, I'm just super tired. And you're comfy, _hyung_ "  
"You too, I could stay like this forever", he sighs contently, leaning into his embrace.  
"I wouldn't complain"  
Myungjun falls silent, lost in his thoughts once again, as it happened that one time in the practice room. It's rare for him to shut up for more than ten seconds, except when the situation requires him to be serious, but Minhyuk caught him staring into space a lot during the last weeks.  
" _Hyung_ , you're being weird again"  
"What do you mean, _again_? I am perfectly fine!"  
"Are you sure?", Minhyuk entwines their fingers, stopping his fidgeting. "You are worrying me"  
"It's just that- shit, I don't-"  
"You don't have to tell me", he reassures him. "I'm here whenever you'll feel comfortable enough"  
"You are such a blessing, I don't deserve you", Myungjun sighs, closing his eyes. "Okay, promise me you won't tell anyone"  
"I would never"  
Myungjun takes a deep breath, grasping his hand a little tighter. "I like guys"  
Minhyuk waits for more, but it never comes. "And?"  
" _And_? Do you have any idea how fucked up it is?"  
"Then we are both fucked up"  
"What?", Myungjun's eyes shoot open. "Don't try to be funny-"  
"I like someone and it happened to be a guy", Minhyuk says simply and gosh, it is so liberating to finally admit it. "If that makes me a freak-"  
"That's not what I meant, it came out wrong, I-"  
" _Hyung_ , calm down", he smiles. "I get it"  
"You knew it all along, didn't you?"  
"You are a bad liar", Minhyuk confirms, chin resting on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"It's just _so_ annoying", Myungjun rants. "I'm proud of who I am but people are so nosy and judgemental!"  
"Yeah, especially when it has nothing to do with them"  
"That's the point! How can I truly be _me_ when everyone thinks it's wrong?"  
"I don't"  
"Because you are not everyone, Minhyuk-ah", he states softly. "You are too smart for this world"  
"Are you saying you're dumber than me, _hyung_?"  
" _Yah_ , that's too much!", Myungjun gets up, offended. "What do you take me for?"  
Minhyuk laughs at that little, childish tantrum. "Should we compete and see?"  
"Tsk, geniuses don't need to show off"  
"Of course", he agrees sarcastically. "But back to the main topic, stop listening to others"  
"It's easier said than done"  
"I know, and it's completely fine if you are not ready to tell them the truth. I just hope you won't take their comments to heart"  
"I can't assure you anything but I will try", he shakes his head. "Just... stay with me"  
"I am not going anywhere, _hyung_ "  
"Ugh, since when we have turned so sentimental?", Myungjun cringes a little, ashamed -it's still hard for him to openly share his feelings.  
Minhyuk shrugs, mirroring his smile - he has no answers, but he feels so at peace.  
  
  
A week before the show, Myungjun dyes his hair blonde.  
"What do you think?", he asks, admiring his reflection on the bedroom's mirror.  
Minhyuk lets out a strangled sound, starting to worry about his own sanity –it is not what he was expecting when Myungjun invited him over that evening.  
"What was that?"  
"You look... okay?", he manages, clearing his throat.  
"That's it?"  
"What do you want to hear?"  
"Uhm, let's see", Myungjun walks in circles, thinking. "I don't know, _you're the most good looking person on this planet_ would be a proper answer"  
"That's _Jamie_ talking, _hyung_ "  
"You've got me, sweetie", he laughs, fixing some strands. "But I'm still not sure-"  
Minhyuk does not know where this boldness came from but he can't help it, Myungjun is perfect to his eyes and he hates how he always seems to doubt himself, how all his confidence disappears when he puts his alter ego aside. "Stop it, you are beautiful"  
It's the way Myungjun's cheeks redden, how he is too shy to accept his words but he doesn't avoid his gaze and still lets him holding his hand - Minhyuk has never been so sure of his feelings. He wants to kiss him, he realizes, he _desperately_ wants to -but he won't, not now. He can't risk to ruin their friendship, to destroy the strongest bond he has ever built. He will let things fall where they may and wait for the outcome.  
It takes all his self-control to stop staring at Myungjun's lips and back off, plopping down on the bed.  
"And you say I am the odd one", Myungjun mutters, confused, lying down next to him.  
Minhyuk doesn't even reply, enjoying the silence that falls between them. Myungjun breaks it first.  
"About your crush-"  
_What a great timing_. "I am not going to tell you who he is"  
"Oh, come on, why not!?", he whines. "I want to know!"  
Minhyuk sighs, wondering why he hasn’t kept his mouth shut. "It's... complicated"  
"Is it your first love?"  
"If we don't consider dancing-"  
"Of course that doesn't count, Minhyuk!"  
"Then yeah, it is", he says, defeated. "But I still won't tell you!"  
"You're mean!"  
"And you are annoying, we are even", he argues. "Do you- do you like someone?"  
"Who knows", Myungjun smirks. "Why, are you jealous?"  
"Why would I?", he huffs, but his heart is beating a little faster now.  
"Just saying"  
Minhyuk doesn't know how long he will be able to stand the teasing, the casual skinship and flirting, but he wouldn't have it any other way; no matter the chaos inside his head, being with Myungjun makes him happy. And he wants to be there for him, to support him as best as he can.  
" _Hyung_?"  
"Mh?"  
"You are going to kill it. You worked so hard for it, everyone will love your _Jamie_ "  
"Who are you, my personal cheerleader?", Myungjun turns to him. "Ah, so cute!"  
"I'm being serious!", he pouts.  
"Trust me, I _know_ ", Myungjun's hands are soft on his cheeks, Minhyuk is about to melt under his touch. "And I can't thank you enough for being so patient with me, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you"  
"It was a pleasure", he holds back a yawn, dozing off. "I love you, _hyung_ "  
"I would be offended if you didn't", Myungjun smiles, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, Minhyuk-ah"  
  
The following days are so hectic Minhyuk doesn't have time to stop and think about how he half-confessed and got... ignored? Should he even consider it a rejection? He simply told Myungjun that he loves him but it’s not a secret, they are friends, it's normal. Maybe he should have been more direct but then again, is he really ready to throw his fears away and give him his heart? Minhyuk is not sure.  
Myungjun being a nervous wreck due to the show definitely adds to the reasons that hold him back, it is hard enough to deal with his sudden breakdowns without putting even more stress to the plate. When the opening night finally comes, Minhyuk can't help but breathe in relief, he has never been more drained. They have spent all of their free hours in the studio, Myungjun wanting to refine every single detail, dancing until he is exhausted -for someone who didn't know what to do with his feet at all, it's impressive to say the least.  
He finds him in the dressing room, going through his script for the umpteenth time before the last, brief rehearsal, fingers tapping restlessly. "How are you feeling?"  
"Good?", he barely replies, not taking his eyes off the pages. "I think it won't hit me until I step on the stage"  
"So you _are_ anxious"  
Myungjun glares at him. "You are not helping"  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
"What? No!", he exclaims, reaching for his hand. "Sorry, I am not in the right state of mind"  
Minhyuk sits on the chair's armrest. "What are you scared of?"  
"What if I don't remember my lines or my voice cracks on a high note? Oh god, imagine if I trip and fall right in front of everyone!"  
"You just need to relax", he says, putting the sheets aside. "First of all, stop reading these"  
"But I need to-"  
"No, you don't. You could perform the whole piece by heart, you are just obsessing over it"  
"Forget what I said about you being an idol, you should be a mental coach or something"  
"I would earn tons of money if all my clients were like you!"  
" _Yah_ , I'm not that serious of a case!", Myungjun laughs, hitting his leg.  
"Whatever makes you sleep at night, _hyung_ ", he mocks him, smiling.  
"Are you staying?"  
Minhyuk shakes his head. "It's going to be very chaotic at any moment, I don't want to be in the way of a bunch of freaked out actors"  
"It actually sounds like a nightmare, I can't blame you", Myungjun agrees. "But you will be there for the play, right?"  
"You really think I would miss it after everything you put me through?", he asks, outraged. "I'll pop in before the start, don't worry"  
"Promise?"  
"Of course, I need to wish you good luck... and make sure you didn't lose your mind completely"  
"Fair enough", Myungjun smiles, pushing him toward the door. "Go, before this place turns into hell"  
"See you later, _hyung_ "  
  
When he comes back, Myungjun's frights have been replaced by genuine anticipation.  
" _Hyung_!", he waves, trying to reach him amongst the people running around.  
"Oh, here you are!", Myungjun exclaims, fixing his microphone. "I was starting to worry"  
"Can you have faith in me just once?", Minhyuk pouts, crossing his arms. "I would never abandon you like this"  
"I know, but it’s funny when you get mad", he shrugs, pinching his cheek. "Sorry, sweetie"  
"I hate you, _hyung_ "  
"Liar", he rolls his eyes, amused.  
Minhyuk feels like one, indeed, and it is kind of ironic how he has spent weeks telling Myungjun to be honest with himself only to lie right to his face.  
"Myungjun-ah, we need to go!", one of his cast mates urges him from outside.  
"Coming in a second!", he yells in reply. "God, this is insane"  
"It is", Minhyuk mumbles, still lost in his dwelling -the whole situation is unnerving.  
" _Yah_ , what's with the long face!?", Myungjun lifts his chin, staring at him. "Did something happen?"  
"No, I- don't mind me, I will tell you later"  
"Mh, as you prefer", he concedes, still suspicious. "Any last word you want to say to me?"  
"You're not going to war, _hyung_!"  
"So what? I still deserve some encouragement!"  
"You are unbelievable", he finally gives in. "Remember what I told you?"  
"To go with the flow?"  
Minhyuk nods. "Just let it be, you'll do great"  
"I had you as teacher, I can't fail-"  
"Kim Myungjun, I swear to god, hurry up!", the same guy calls, this time rather angry.  
"Oops, gotta go", Myungjun laughs. "By the way, Minhyuk-ah"  
"Yes, _hyung_?"  
"I love you too", he whispers, squeezing him in a quick hug before running outside.  
  
Minhyuk is still shaking when he finds his seat and slides against the soft velvet, barely registering lights going off and people shushing each other; silence takes over the theatre, but his mind is so damn loud.  
Myungjun is born to be on that stage. It is all in his delicate gestures, his honey-like voice, his confident dance steps; it's the way he flirts with the audience, gorgeous as ever, finally free, shining like the brightest star. Minhyuk just can't help but keep falling for him again and again and again -no matter if it's Myungjun or Jamie or a weird yet perfect mix of the two, he would risk it all for him.  
And Myungjun loves him back -that's all he wanted to hear, all he ever dreamed of, and yet it feels too surreal to be true. But he _wants_ to think Myungjun is actually in love as much as he is, that he is not just saying it out of affection or friendship or even pity. Minhyuk _chooses_ to believe he has a chance, even if that means deluding himself. He can’t wait anymore, he realizes, getting backstage as soon as they let him in and taking him by his hand, away from everyone.  
"What the-", Myungjun stumbles, trying to keep his pace. " _Yah_ , wait a minute-"  
Minhyuk stops abruptly in the middle of an empty corridor, facing him: Myungjun is a mess, half of his stage clothes still on, makeup slightly smudged. Even so, he is mesmerising.  
"Care to explain?", he asks, confusion written all over his face. "Have you gone insane?"  
Minhyuk allows himself a couple of seconds to reconsider, to run away, but his mind is so clear -he doesn't care about timing or circumstances anymore, hell, he doesn't even fear the consequences.  
"I'm sorry, _hyung_ , I hope you will forgive me for this", he whispers before kissing him.  
It lasts an eternity, or maybe it is only an instant, and then Myungjun is gently pushing him back, hands on his shoulders, and he is... laughing?  
He doesn't know what he was actually expecting, but that's just absurd. "Do you think this is a joke or-"  
"No, it's just- the lipstick, sweetie", Myungjun smiles, tracing the outline of his mouth. "I messed you up"  
"Gosh, I hate you"  
"Here we go again! I thought we were past it?"  
"I'm not sure anymore, _hyung_ ", he sighs, leaning into his hug. "You are too much"  
"You'll have to deal with it if you want to stay with me"  
It takes a while for the words to sink in. "W-what?"  
"I told you I love you back, didn't I?"  
"Yeah, but-", Minhyuk looks up, incredulous – he is about to combust. "Are you really okay with it? I mean, you don't have to say yes-"  
"I'm happy", Myungjun stops him, staring softly at their linked hands. "I am happy because of _you_. Is that enough or do you want a more dramatic confession?"  
"Nice way to ruin the moment, _hyung_ "  
" _Yah_ , you're the one doubting me!"  
"I'll do better, I promise", he laughs, delighted to see that nothing has changed between them, that he didn't screw up what they have.  
Myungjun smirks, suddenly getting closer. "About before-"  
"I just- I just couldn't take it any longer", Minhyuk blushes, cheeks burning. "I'm sorry if it was too sudden, I-"  
"Who says I didn't like it?"  
When Myungjun kisses him again, for real this time, Minhyuk finally understands. He has always found romantic comedies pretty lame, with their absolutely unrealistic standards, but now he feels like he's been catapulted into one of them and all those talks about longing for love and finding your soulmate and whatnot make sense. They make _so much_ sense with Myungjun smiling against his lips, fingers in his hair, and his heart is just so full -Minhyuk damns himself for waiting so long.

**Author's Note:**

> actual proof of minhyuk being a clingy baby because everyone should see it: [♡ ](https://twitter.com/rockyclips/status/1324052424886226945?s=20)  
>   
> myunghyuk's duet from weekly idol: [♡ ](https://youtu.be/WMDfyeCHOwI?lang=it)
> 
> catch up with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lunaloovegod1?lang=it) ~


End file.
